Digimon: Crest of Faith (boyxboy)
by ApolloBites
Summary: Kai Akagi is a childhood friend of Taichi and Hikari, and moving back to Odaiba brings back so many memories. But High School is more of making new memories, and new bonds will form. Kai, holding the Crest of Faith, has relations with one, two and three of the DigiDestined. There is a new danger coming, targeting Kai, will Kai be able to conquer his demons and live a normal life?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my very first Digimon fanfic and my very first fanfic on

I am so excited for this, so tell me what you guys think!

My Beta Reader is XenaDragon-xoxo she is amazing and she did a great job at editing for my chapters.

So this is chapter one of Digimon: Crest of Faith!

I woke up to see that I had landed in Odaiba, Tokyo. This was my hometown, I was born here and I lived here until I was in the 5th grade. Now I am in the first year of High School, back in Japan, and I had to get ready for school next week. In Odaiba, I only had two friends: Taichi and Hikari Yagami. They were my childhood best friends; my mother was friends with their mom. I wasn't much of a talker back then, but I still had fun with them. I was the same age as Hikari, while Taichi was three years older than us. I didn't care that High School was scary, and I didn't care that I'm moving to a new house. The only thing on my mind was meeting the Yagami siblings, especially Taichi.

My name is Kai, it's a somewhat western name with a hint of Japanese, but my father is Japanese so I took his surname. My mother is Canadian, so I got the name Kai, Kai Akagi.

As soon as we landed, my parents allowed me to leave immediately so I could surprise the Yagami siblings. I took a cab and gave the driver the address of the Yagami Residence; I hope they still live there. When I arrived, I rang the doorbell. I heard shuffles of footsteps, and then the door opened. There was a familiar puff of brown hair, same eyes, the only difference being that the boy I knew has become a man. He gasped when he saw me, so I waved.

"Kai…?"

I nodded, "Hi Taichi…"

I blushed a bright red, and his jaw dropped as quickly as his lips formed a smile. He pulled me into a bear hug and it felt nice being in his arms once again.

"Hikari look who's here!"

The girl with shoulder-length brown hair turned away from the TV and grinned when she saw me.

"KAI!"

She ran to me and gave me a hug, and all I did was smile. I missed you, Kari.

"I missed you so much Kai…"

"I missed you too," I mumbled.

"Still not talking I see," Taichi clapped on my shoulder, and I blushed.

"Not really, but I made so many friends in Canada. I began to talk just not as much as normal people."

I froze when they both stared at me.

"What?"

"When we were kids, you never spoke a sentence that long. Are you moving back?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, I have a new house just two blocks from here."

"Did you just arrive from Canada?"

"Went straight here," I smiled proudly.

"I'm running late for class, I'm heading out now, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," I turned back to look at the girl who was like a little sister to me, "I'll see you around Kari."

She waved as Taichi led me out the door and down to the elevator where we began to talk.

"It's been 5 years, Taichi."

"Yeah." His cheerful demeanor changed and it suddenly became dark.

"I missed you…" I shifted closer to Taichi, slipping my fingers through his. He tensed but he didn't pull away.

"I missed you too Kai," he managed to breathe out.

He turned to face me and his eyes were filled with sadness and hurt.

"Remember that day you left?"

"How can I forget?" I weakly laughed.

_I was 10; I was told that I'd be moving to Canada two weeks before the actual move. I knew it would break their hearts, that's why I only told Hikari. Of course Ms. Yagami would know, my mother would've told her. Taichi was the only one who didn't know. When I left for the airport, Taichi blew up to the point where he screamed and cried and he forced his mom to drive him there. When he found me, he ran into my arms and hugged me._

"_No, you can't go!"_

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"_

"_Why didn't you!?" I started crying when he screamed at me. I felt ashamed and confused. Why didn't I tell him the truth? I didn't hesitate; I tiptoed on my toes and put my hands on his shoulders for support. I kissed him on the lips hurriedly, and I left. He screamed my name but I didn't look back._

"Kai, why did you kiss me?" He asked as we reach the ground floor.

"I don't know…" I mumbled.

"Kai,"

He cornered me at the passenger's seat of his car. I haven't been this close to him in a while.

"Tell me… You owe me that much." His voice was filled with so much sadness; I knew I hurt him so bad.

"Because I loved you Taichi."

There was a long silence, during which he kept his eyes on me while I looked down on my shoes. Then he spoke,

"I don't know about love, but I knew all I wanted is to be with you. You're always there for me; I wouldn't have traded you for anyone else. I know you always make me smile, so I guess, I love you Kai… I always have." And he took a step closer, closing the gap between us, preventing me from escaping. I never laid my hands on another boy in Canada, but I suspected that Taichi had relations with other girls. He cupped my cheeks and pressed his lips, after a while his body, against mine. He pulled away, his eyes still closed but his lips curved into a smile.

"You still coming?" he asked.

I shook my head instead. I decided not to as I could always come with him at another day. I slowly pulled back my hand, and walked away. This time, Taichi didn't call my name, he got into his car and drove away. I missed you so much Taichi.

Days went by and Monday came. I walked to school, and on the way I passed Hikari, so we continued our walk together.

"Nervous?" She had a curious look on her face; she smiled at me looking pretty bright. I just nodded; I walked past the gates and the school was getting crowded. Hallways were packed and I found myself shoved at every turn.

"There's your classroom," she said, shoving me in and then disappeared.

I wandered into the room where students were already coming in. I tried to get an empty desk but they were slowly taken one by one. Of course, the teacher came in and I felt so embarrassed; my face turned bright crimson. I stood next to the door with all eyes on me.

"Class, we have a new student today. Please welcome Kai Akagi. Kai, I'm very sorry but we'll bring in another desk for you tomorrow, for now you can—"

"Sir? He can take my seat today." A guy with short indigo hair stood up. He sat in the front row, two seats from the window.

"Oh alright Ken, thank you. I'm sorry Kai."

I just nodded and made my way towards the now-vacant seat. The guy rose from his seat and let me sit, then he pushed my chair in for me. I blushed as he walked to the back of the class and waited. As the day went on, I couldn't stop thinking about Ken. He was pretty cute and his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. His smile was warm, and it was sweet of him to give me his seat. Of course, with me thinking I didn't see where I was going. I bumped into something hard.

"Ouch, watch where you're going you—"

I blinked a few times; the guy who was about to swear at me was the same guy who gave up his seat for me. His angry expression somehow faded when he saw me. Suddenly he grinned,

"Hi! I didn't mean to swear at you, I was just… Caught off guard."

"It's okay," I mumbled.

"We haven't properly been introduced, I'm Ken Ichijouji."

He held out a hand, but I kept my hands to myself as I was holding my books to my chest.

"I'm Kai Akagi," I said as I smiled. I blushed slightly, resulting in him smirking. He pulled back his hand and suddenly he blushed, looking away for a while but he kept his eyes on me.

"So where are you going now?"

"Cafeteria, and I'll probably go eat somewhere in the yard," my voice trailed off.

"What? Why? You should just eat with me and my friends."

"No need…"

"Come on." He took my hand then pulled me along. Before long he pushed past the doors of the cafeteria. There were so many kids everywhere. He waved over to his friends at a nearby table and we went over to say hello. I noticed one girl, who I was very familiar with.

"Hi Kari…"

"You know her?"

"Of course he knows me, he's my childhood best friend." She got up from her seat and hugged me. I was taken aback but I hugged her as well, she had a much smaller frame than I did and I was small for someone my age. Ken smiled at me and I blushed,

"Well you never told me." Ken almost whispered, feeling his cool breath against my skin.

"I didn't know you were friends with her too."

There were a few number of people around the table as well, the seats were like booths in a restaurant. Three guys and another girl. Kari then introduced me to them.

"Guys, this is my friend Kai. Kai, this is Daisuke Motomiya."

A guy with spiky-auburn hair and goggles perched on top of his head smiled and waved at me. He had on a blue vest and it was a dashing accessory on him.

"This is Yolei Inoue."

A girl with glasses and purple hair slightly brighter than Ken's, who appeared more older than the others, brushed a hand through her hair and smiled.

"This is Cody Hida, he's much younger than all of us."

"I'm only in the 8th grade Kari." He had brown hair that was cut short and I could see a more mature charisma than what meets the eye.

"And this is Takeru Takaishi, he's my umm…"

"Boyfriend!" he chirped in.

The guy had a trademark white hat and his blonde hair was sticking out in places. His smile could brighten up the whole room; I saw the appeal that stole Hikari's heart. They looked cute together.

"Alright everybody, squeeze so we can make room for Ken and Kai."

"How about we get lunch first, shall we?"

I just nodded and we walked towards the crowded line. He put his arm around my shoulder and I tensed. I drew in a sharp breath, but I guess he didn't notice, he just walked casually. I could see eyes darting my way and some girls (cheerleaders), were gritting through their teeth, cursing under their breaths.

"Don't mind them, you're with me."

I looked up to my right, where Ken looked down and winked at me. I blushed a bright crimson, feeling so short and shy. His indigo hair brushed against my temple, and the arm that was on my shoulder dropped and wrapped itself around my waist, and we started lining up.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"Just a sandwich and ice cream."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "You?"

"I'm having pasta, wanna share?" He smirked with his pearly whites and his eyes were just so captivating. He pulled me closer and I could smell his body, he smelled so good I could almost doze off into a slumber. By the time we got back, everyone was already staring. I sat down next to Kari, cheeks burning red with embarrassment. Ken, who sat next to Takeru, only glanced over at me a few times before settling on his pasta, and everybody kept their lips sealed about it because I would never hear the end of it either way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kai!"

I was by my locker when Hikari came over.

"Hi Kari."

"Hey, I was wondering. Do you want to come with me and Takeru to Odaiba University? I'm gonna visit Onii-chan, and Takeru is gonna visit his brother. So, what do you say?"

"Hmm, sure."

She leaned in so she could whisper, "I bet you're very excited to see him."

She laughed as I turned red, and she skipped away, leaving me befuddled and running after her. I caught up with her as she was walking beside Takeru, her blonde boyfriend who just wouldn't let go of his white hat. She had her arm around his and they were just so cute together, I was just awkwardly following them.

"So Kai, how do you like it here?"

"It's okay," I mumbled.

"You'll get used to the crowd and teachers, they're friendly, just watch out for Mr. Imamura, he's a pretty strict teacher."

"I'll watch out for him."

We reached the parking lot and found a very old, orange-colored car. I was pretty sure it had been around for quite some time. Paint was coming off and it was pretty much retro.

"Don't judge," he said as we entered the car.

Hikari just laughed and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. It must be nice having a boyfriend, someone to hold, and someone to love. When I got in, the both of them were already in each other's faces, which I respected for like a minute until they both started touching, which I did not wish to see.

"Get a room!"

They broke off the kiss and giggled like little kids. I swear I've been the only mature one between me, Taichi and Hikari ever since we were like five.

"Oh don't worry, you'd be too preoccupied with Onii-chan to notice us."

"Wait, are you and Taichi-san together?"

"No, Takeru, no."

"Oh no, he is. Taichi Kai, Taichi Kai, Taichi Kai," she chanted.

"Kari!"

"Kai, admit it. I was there in the airport too."

"What happened in the airport?"

Takeru had this curious look on his face and his smirk was very convincing. He started the engine but he didn't drive, instead just turned and looked at me.

"Can you just drive?"

"No, tell me what happened."

"Kari?"

"No, come on Kai. Tell us what happened in the airport."

Hikari was annoying sometimes, but she just innocently smiled at me. Takeru was patiently waiting and I just sighed.

"Alright, alright. I was moving to Canada because my mom had a job there. And I never told Taichi that I was moving, so only Hikari knew. And when I was on my way to the airport, their mom told him the truth and he blew up. He literally blew up,"

"I was so scared, Onii-chan has never been like that." Hikari recalled the day her brother got really mad.

"Yeah, he forced their mom to drive him to the airport so he could chase me. He found me just before I entered the gate, and he hugged me. He wouldn't let me go but I told him he had to. He screamed at me, asking why I didn't tell him. I didn't tell him until a few days ago. And finally, I kissed him on the lips and never looked back, even when he shouted my name over and over again. I could hear him crying again, it was the hardest thing I'd ever done in my life."

I was reminiscing in the past and Hikari and Takeru were looking at me sadly, their eyes glistening and small teardrops trickling down their faces. I blushed and slid against the backseat. Takeru nodded then started to drive out of the parking lot. Most of the students had gone out of school, and the schoolyard had mostly dispersed. It took almost an hour to get to Odaiba University. We passed by so many streets, the traffic was condensed and we had to impatiently honk at other cars, but soon enough we arrived at a really large area of buildings. Odaiba University, a local college for the students who had graduated. We parked right in front at the spot for visitors then went in. Hikari and Takeru must have been here quite a few times because they knew their way around. I just followed them, passing by classes that were packed and inhabited by students. The hallways weren't that crowded, so we easily slipped into the freshman dorms. Taichi's room was on the third floor, to the right. Kari knocked on the door, and a familiar voice shouted,

"Coming!"

I squirmed and my stomach did a flip as Taichi appeared in the doorway. He smiled when he saw Kari, he waved at Takeru, then he froze when he saw me. His smile disappeared for a second but then it turned into a grin. He pushed past the two and rushed over to me, he hugged me and did a twirl. I was officially embarrassed when the other two were giggling once he put me down. Taichi cupped my cheek and gave me a swift peck,

"What are you doing here?"

"Kari invited me to um, visit you."

"Well gee thanks sis, a little heads up would've been nice."

"But you would love the outcome either way."

Taichi blushed and took my hand, and I of course didn't bother to resist. He brought me in and Kari and Takeru allowed themselves in as well. It was a simple two-room dorm, and I guess one of the rooms belonged to Takeru's older brother. I sat on the cream-colored couch in the living room, joined by my two friends.

"Taichi-san, where's Onii-chan?"

"Oh, Matt's at his apartment getting something, he should be back soon."

I just stayed quiet as Taichi, Hikari and Takeru caught up. I was too occupied with watching TV, but I could've sworn someone mentioned Digimon. Before I could ask, the door opened,

"Yo Taichi!"

A blonde with shaggy hair and a bad boy look came poking in the living room. He walked in bringing a guitar case and he was wearing a leather jacket, a tucked-in brown shirt and jeans. He waved at everybody and I found myself staring at him, in which he responded by staring back at me.

"Who's this?" he said slyly, and I could swear I saw him lick his lips in a flash.

"This is Kai, he just moved back here to Odaiba a few days ago. He's our childhood best friend." Taichi came over to my side and held a protective stance, his arm around my shoulder as I smiled weakly and waved at the guy.

"Kai…" he almost whispered. He smirked and plopped on to my other side. Hikari and Takeru continued conversing, but they were drowned out by the voices of Taichi and Matt.

"So this is Kai, I've heard so much about you from Taichi. But I never actually met you in person."

"I'm sorry but Taichi never told me anything about you…"

He pulled back, playfully clutching his heart and with a shocked face, saying, "Taichi, you hurt me. How come he never has heard of me?"

"That's because he's MY best friend and I don't want him to be influenced by you and your music."

"But my music is the best, they attract the girls, and Kai."

He winked at me and I melted just around his touch. Taichi sensed this when he saw me blush and pulled me towards him. His arm snaked around my waist and put up a barrier. Matt just shrugged that gesture off and continued talking to me.

"So where did you move to and from?"

"I moved to Canada five years ago."

"And you broke poor Taichi's heart."

"Shut up Matt." Taichi punched Matt's arm, and Matt winced at the bruise that started forming almost immediately.

"God damn it Taichi." He started cursing under his breath and brought his stuff back to his room. Taichi grinned widely at the result and turned back to me, I just raised an eyebrow and he lost it.

"What? What did I do wrong?"

"Taichi, go to Matt and apologize."

"But I didn't do anything wrong!"

I crossed my arms and just stared at him, watching him with intense eyes. It took a while but then he sighed,

"Fine."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, and that's when he became spirited again and skipped away to Matt's room so he could apologize. I didn't realize that the room became quiet excluding the television that was still on.

"You were amazing."

"I didn't do anything…"

"Taichi never listens to anybody, he's quite stubborn but with you he didn't even put up a fight!" Takeru sounded really proud that I did something about Taichi. I just laughed and I had a great time. Matt and Taichi came back smiling and laughing like friends. This time Matt sat next to his brother and Taichi came in between Hikari and me; he looked at me for a while before smiling then looking away. I went back to minding my own business with the TV. Soon the sun began to set, and Takeru decided it was time for us to go home.

"Thanks for everything Onii-chan, Taichi-san!"

"Bye Onii-chan!"

Takeru and Hikari were already on their way out, I only mumbled a goodbye before going out the door but someone caught my hand. It was Matt.

"Hey, before you go. Can I have your number?"

"Sure…"

I punched in my numbers on his phone and grinned, he smirked once more and leaned in close only to whisper in my ear,

"I'm looking forward to a date with you."

I blushed, turning very red and ran out of the door following Takeru and Kari who were already by the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time I got home, I felt relieved. I didn't say anything much on the way home; Takeru asked questions about Ken which I answered unwillingly. Hikari, being the person I trusted the most, noticed my sudden change of behavior, and I hoped that she wouldn't ask me stuff later. When I got home, I thanked Takeru then ran inside in a hurry. I closed my bedroom door behind me and looked around my room. It was large enough to my liking; I had a large queen-sized bed, with pearly white covers, a small desk and my closet wasn't that large but my outfits were stunning. I had already unpacked and decorated my room, the walls were painted azure blue and my laptop was ready to be used. I took out my Digivice; it was white in color and was the size of my hand. I held it out to my screen,

"Digital Gate open!"

A portal opened and I was sucked in, I passed by digital data of the Internet and soon enough found myself in the Digital World. It was, of course, different from the Real World and it was more nature-like and not many buildings were here. I was in a secluded forest, the Bright Forest to be exact. I ventured into the Digital World so many times that I could easily recognize its landmarks and had a mental map etched in my brain. Bright Forest is an area where the trees are always bright in color, and they glow in the night so the place is never dark. This is also where the Digimon come out to play, especially mine.

"Bearmon!" I shouted into the distance. I waited patiently as I walked around, shouting once more for my partner, "Bearmon!"

Suddenly the tall grass beside me shook, and a creature jumped out. A bear cub-like figure came out of the grass, it has dark fur, a trademark blue hat worn backwards and leather belts that were wrapped around it's paws. Its ears were pointed outwards in a curve and a puff of tail could be seen around the back. This is my Digimon partner, Bearmon.

"Hey buddy!"

"Kai!"

He jumped at me and we both crashed onto the ground. He hugged me and I hugged him back. I hadn't seen him in weeks because of the packing and moving back to Japan.

"I missed you so much Kai!"

"I missed you too Bearmon."

"Are you coming back to play?"

"Oh no Bearmon, I'm coming to get you."

"Get me?"  
"Yeah, don't you want to come back with me?"  
"You mean it? I can go to the Real World with you?"

"Of course buddy, I'm back in Japan, and I have so many things to tell you, and so many things to show you."

We walked towards a nearby lake, it was clear and very blue and we sat by the bank. I took off my shoes and dipped my feet into the water; the bear-like Digimon did the same. I started telling him about the trip back to Japan, and how the airplane ride sucked, I didn't have Bearmon to hold, and the food was just plain nasty. He laughed at the part when a stewardess tripped and brought entertainment to the boring, quiet plane. She dusted food off her uniform and cried in the toilet, which brought in a lot of complaints from the more impatient passengers onboard. I told him about the new house and how it was different from the one I once had, and the one I used to live in back in Canada. He said he was excited, as he loves sleeping next to me. To be honest, I used him more as covers than my own bed sheets. His fur was very soft, and boy did I used him as a pillow once before. I told him about my relationship with Taichi and Hikari, what school was like and that I made new friends. He placed a paw on my shoulder and said he was proud of me; he wanted me to talk more to people like I was talking to him. He was my best friend, and I couldn't imagine how life would have been if I hadn't met him. Bearmon was always been there for me, and through rough times, he never left my side. He always cheered me up and I was glad to have him.

"I'm always here for you Kai, I'm your partner. I'll always protect you."

A while later I took him back through the gate. He looked around my room in amazement and soon enough he fell asleep on my bed. As usual, he rolled over to the left side so I had enough space to be on the right side. He loves sleeping next to me; sometimes his paw is on my face the next day. Bearmon not only loves working out, but he also loves eating and sleeping. He's a very loyal Digimon. The night had worn me out, and without changing my clothes, I slept soundly, knowing I had Bearmon by my side.

The next day I woke up to see that Bearmon had de-evolved to Wanyamon. Wanyamon is a blue cat-like Digimon; surprisingly a cat can turn into a bear. He was smaller, and he could easily fit into my bag then. I got ready while Wanyamon stayed snoozing, until I was prepared, Wanyamon jumped at me landing on my palms.

"You weren't planning on leaving me, are you?"

"Of course not! I was just about to wake you."

Wanyamon grinned widely and he was such a cutie. I scratched him behind his ear and he purred. His fur was different shades of blue and it had the same soft of Bearmon's.

"Hey, you haven't said hi to my parents!"

"Ah! Mama! Papa!"

I walked out of my room towards the living room to see that my parents were already there, awake and ready for the day. Wanyamon has a habit of calling my mother and father, Mama and Papa, just like I do. My parents were accepting of me travelling to the Digimon World and they 'knew' that their little boy was destined for something.

"Mama! Papa!"

Wanyamon jumped off my palms, and then bounced all the way to my Papa's lap. Papa and Mama dropped what they were doing so they could gush over my little Digimon.

"Wanyamon! How did you get here?"

"We missed you so much!"

Soon enough Mama and Papa were fighting over Wanyamon, and Wanyamon loved this attention. I sat on the dining table and just watched them fussing over him, laughing along with them when Wanyamon suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Squeezy…" he managed to breathe out.

"Sorry sweetie." Mama cleared her throat then put him down on the ground, where he bounced all the way to where I was.

"Kai, bring me up!"

"Okay, okay."

I carefully picked him up from the ground and set him on the table, where he curled himself into a sleeping position and as usual, I fed him so many portions. For someone so small, he sure eats a lot, especially when he digivolves into Bearmon. He ate an even larger portion than normal humans; its amazingly scary.

"Kai, you're gonna be late!"

"Okay Mama, come on Wanyamon."

I opened my bag and Wanyamon jumped in. He fit perfectly inside my bag and I closed it, hoping he had enough air to breathe. I said goodbye to both my parents, but my father pulled me back.

"Hey kid, you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Are you making friends?"

"I've been introduced, yeah."

"Alright then."

He pulled me into a bear hug, and let go slowly, clapping my back as I ran out the door and into the sunshine. It was a particularly sunny day today, so I went by and walked slowly with a bit of pace. The roads were becoming crowded in this quiet neighborhood and I had to hurry if I didn't want to be late.

"Kai, it's squeezy here…"

"I'm sorry Wanyamon, I'll find a place for you later, but right now you're going to have to be quiet and stay."

He let out a squirm-ish yelp and I couldn't help but feel sorry. My bag was extremely full right now, so I had to put some books in my locker before Wanyamon could get some air to breathe.

"Kai!"

I recognized that voice and turned out to see Hikari running up to me.

"Who is that Kai?" Wanyamon said in a hiss.

"Be quiet." I sternly said to him before smiling towards Hikari.

"Hey."

"Hi, you're awfully early today."

"Early?"

"Yeah, school doesn't start until 8. It's only 7.15 now."

I groaned, Mama said that I was late. I realized she was referring to Papa, whose office is very far and that's why he has to go the same time I was told to.

"Hey, what happened to you yesterday?"

"Nothing…"

"Kai, I know you. Something happened, tell me."

I stopped to look back and saw that she was waiting for me to explain. I couldn't tell her I knew about the Digimon, I couldn't tell her about Bearmon, I couldn't tell her about my past, I couldn't tell her anything! But there was something that happened yesterday that I could tell.

"Um, Matt asked for my number."

"He did?"

"Yeah…"

"Takeru will be shocked when he hears this!"

Hikari went on about Matt, telling me stories about him and more. She said Taichi would get jealous and that there might be a competition like 'before', Taichi and Matt had gotten into a fight over a girl, and now me. Then she went on about Ken who had asked her a few suspicious questions about me. I blushed when she mentioned Ken. We started walking again and I only nodded and smiled when needed. I hoped Wanyamon was okay but I couldn't exactly talk to him now, maybe later during lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

A figure wearing a sleek, dark outfit marched back and forth in deep thought. Living in a deserted part of this world, he ruled over darkness with an iron fist. He wore leather gloves; tight black outfit that blended into the shadows, a cape that whispered in the wind and a mask to hide his face. In his hideout, he finally spoke.

"If I were a DigiDestined, where would I hide?"

He tapped away in a computer like a super genius and a map of the entire Digital World appeared. It was 3D; the hologram of the globe illuminated the dark space. It turned in a perfect replica of the way the Earth spun on its axis, and the lands shrouded in black were those marked as the Master's Territory, and soon several creatures stepped forward into the light. The creatures were gray in color and had eyes that glinted as devious as criminals. Gazimon were known to be swift and excellent henchmen. A Gazimon spoke,

"Master, there are no signs of Target-001 in the D area. D-22 is still being searched as we speak."

"Hmm…"

"But while we were searching for Target-001, we captured a few more species for you to turn." another spoke up. The dark figure didn't seem fazed and so the creatures waited for his verdict. After a while, the figure stood. He gazed upon the creatures and they trembled in fear,

"Put those that you have caught in the chamber, I will be there shortly."

"Yes Master," one said, scurrying away as quickly as its little legs could carry him.

The first Gazimon, the one who reported the bad news, was sweating. The dark figure, meanwhile kept his gaze on him.

"Cherrymon, put this garbage in the Reconditioning Room."

"What? No, no, no, Master, no…" The gray creature was begging on his knees, crawling towards the figure, but latter merely cracked a whip and slapped the Gazimon to the side.

Cherrymon, a dark tree with eyes as red as blood, grabbed the Gazimon, squeezing it with its branches before walking back into the shadows until Gazimon's screams turning into echoes. The dark figure remained unfazed, instead returning to his thinking, pacing back and forth. The Cherrymon then came back, empty-handed, smiling smugly as the figure looked up to nod in approval.

"Master, if I may say so, I don't think Target-001 is in the Digital World." Cherrymon spoke in such a gentle tone; he was wise but mischievous when he leads others down a misguided path. He approached the Master who turned around, fuming in anger.

"What? How could you say that, he's STILL in the Digital World!"

"Master, he's a human. He would go back to the human world; he can't stay here forever. We should send out some reinforcements to scour the human world, it should be easy to single out Target-001, especially if he brought his Digimon—"

"No, I can't risk it. We finish searching the Digital World, whilst I make preparations for the conquering."

"But Master—"

"You will do good to remember that you are just a follower! Do not forget who is in charge here, or do I need to put you into the Reconditioning Room along with the others?"

Cherrymon immediately backed up, trembling just like the Gazimon. The Master cracked his whip, giving Cherrymon five burning strokes. Cherrymon immediately disappeared into the shadows as the Master sat down in his chair and began to think once more. He tapped away on his computer and made some configurations to his calculations. After what seemed like hours, he held out a device towards his computer. A familiar portal emerged, widening until it sucked him in. When he reappeared, he was in a different dimension. He wore different clothes, more casual, but his mask was still intact and it was a mask that covered half his face. It had bright colors and feathers that stuck out and it was fitted quite perfectly upon the bridge of his nose.

"I will find you, Target-001."

He finally put down the mask on his desk, but his eyes were still fixated upon the accessory. He traced his finger past the feathers and the lines of the mask. He drew in a sharp breath, and recalled the events that had occurred over the years.

"_You won't get away with this!"_

_The Battle of Masks was what they called it. It was a battle between me and him, my enemy, Target-001. He wore a mask and so did I. His was bright, perched on his nose perfectly with feathers sticking out, while mine was black and made of a raven's feathers that were perfectly trimmed along the sides. His eyes were as dark as his black hair. I don't know who he was but he was always a nuisance to my plans. He never took off his mask, he never gave up and I never got to know the face behind it. He had the same eyes as I. His hair was shorter and cropped, while mine was shaggy and blew in the wind but they were the same shade of black. I need to find out who he really was._

_My Digimon had lost, and I crumbled to my knees._

_ "I will have my revenge on you, Child of Faith!" I screamed aloud._

"_We'll just have to see about that!" He started to run away, giggling like a child._

"_Wait!"_

_He stopped and turned around, I tried standing up with my weakened knees and it took all I had to do so._

"_Take off your mask!" I tore away mine, and pointed towards him._

"_I said, take off your mask!" He stood there with a blank face but his eyes spoke a lot of emotions. He was revolted, almost horrified at my face, why?_

"_Well?" I screamed across the desert._

_The sandstorm was almost blinding especially once I took off my mask, but by the end of the breeze he was already gone._

"I could never forget that incident."

"It's been years, we never found him. Why can't you just move on?"

I shot a glare at my Digimon, Dracmon. It looked like a devilish puppet, it was said to be a blood-sucking monster. He tends to be mischievous and always got into trouble. He had been my partner ever since I was 10. For a troublesome Digimon, he never left my side. He stuck by me through everything, and I wonder why. I remember all the days we fought together, especially against Target-001, there were days when I thrived but there were also times when I lost.

"Because… I want to find him."

I didn't bother looking back; I left Dracmon in my room and closed the door behind me. It felt like I was leaving a part of me behind. Dracmon was my partner, and as mischievous the Digimon is he was always loyal and never hesitated to risk his own life for me; he's quite reckless. Dracmon sighed as his partner left him alone, and he stayed put as ordered and waited for him to come back. Even if it would take a very long time.


End file.
